eq2emulator_classicfandomcom-20200214-history
Update 5
Headlines *The Bloodline Chronicles has arrived! *All EverQuest II subscribers now get two additional character slots! *Stay in touch with your friends with our in-game mail system! *Share house rent among multiple characters and pay rent in advance! *Crafters can use new recipes to make enchanted weapons, armor, and items! *Evaluate the potency of weapons easily with the new Damage Rating! *Understand your defenses better with separate Avoidance and Mitigation ratings! *See the level of quests when they're offered to you or listed in your journal! *New level 50 heroic zone: Return to Nektropos! The Bloodline Chronicles *The EverQuest II team is pleased to announce the launch of our first Adventure Pack: The Bloodline Chronicles! *This Adventure Pack is intended for characters that are levels 30 to 45. *New weapons, armor, spells, combat arts, and tradeskill recipe books are available in the new zones. Players who don't purchase The Bloodline Chronicles can buy these and other goods from adventurers who explore the caverns below Nektulos Forest. *Subscribers who have chosen not to purchase the Bloodline Chronicles can download a new zone, the Tombs of Night, at no additional charge. **To download the necessary files, run EverQuest II and click "Download Options" on the launchpad. **To receive only the optional new zones, check the box next to "Additional Live Game Content" and select whether you want to download the files immediately or receive them in the background. **To receive all Adventure Pack files, check the box next to "Adventure Pack #1: The Bloodline Chronicles" and select whether you want to download the files immediately or receive them in the background. Choosing this option will also download all the "Additional Live Game Content" files. **When you are finished, click the "Save Changes" button. *The Bloodline Chronicles is available via digital download only. It can be purchased online at The Station Store Two Additional Character Slots *All EverQuest II subscribers have been given two additional character slots. You can use them to try out different race/class combinations, or make characters on other servers to play alongside your friends. *Subscribing to EverQuest II provides a total of six character slots, while our Station Access subscribers have a total of ten slots. The Norrathian Express *Now you can exchange messages with your friends via the new in-game mail system. *You can send and receive mail at Norrathian Express mailboxes located in East Freeport and Qeynos Harbor, as well as all districts and villages. *If you have unread mail waiting for you, you will see a mail icon in your Spell Effects window. This icon will always appear in the first slot, and mousing over it will inform you that "You have unread mail." *Members of guilds that are level 15 and higher can purchase their own mailbox through status merchants. *Clicking on a mailbox will open the Mail window, which has two tabs: Inbox and Send. *Mail will be deleted 3 days after opening it, while unread mail will be deleted after 30 days. The time remaining until deletion is shown to the right of each letter. *Letters can contain money or an item, shown below the text of the letter. You can accept these parcels by clicking the Receive Gifts button. *To reply to the sender, click on the Reply button. *You can send along one item or any amount of coin with your letter. To send money, click the Give Coin button and enter the amount you wish to send. You can change your mind by clicking Give Coin again and clearing the amount. To include an item, drag the item you wish to send from your character's inventory onto the slot in the gifts area. You can change your mind by right-clicking on the item and choosing to remove it, or by dragging and dropping it onto an open section of the screen. *You can only send gifts to another character that is a citizen of the same city you are, though you can send text-only messages to anyone. Items sent through the Norrathian Express cannot be Lore, No Trade, No Zone, or Temporary. *Your Inbox is limited to a total of 50 messages. If someone tries to send you a message when your Inbox is full, they will receive a message telling them so. *Plain text letters or those with coin attached cost 10c to send. Letters with gifts attached cost 50c. There is no charge to read mail that has been sent to you. *You can send messages to your friends on other servers, or to those who play EverQuest and Star Wars Galaxies! *To send mail to someone on another EQ2 server, enter the name as servername.charname *To send mail to a friend playing EQ, enter the name as eq.servername.charname *To send mail to a friend in SWG, enter the name as swg.servername.charname *Players in SWG or EQ can send mail to EverQuest II players by entering the name as eq2.servername.charname Shared Housing Upkeep *Housing upkeep can now be prepaid and shared among characters. To prepay rent, just press the "Pay Upkeep" button before your next upkeep payment is due. *To share rent, use the account that is now linked to each house. Any character with Friend access or higher can contribute coin, status, or both to the account. Characters with Trustee access or higher can pay the upkeep fees from this account. *The account retains a history of who has contributed to it (up to 250 people), how much was contributed in total, how much was contributed in the last deposit, and the date of the last deposit. The account also retains a history of the last 52 rent payments made from the account, who paid them, and when. *The housing menu is accessible from outside by friends and trustees when upkeep is due. *You can only pay housing upkeep up to 28 days in advance. New Harvested Items and Recipes *There are new types of uncommon harvested items to be found. They can be gathered from existing harvesting nodes and are identified as glowing, sparkling, glimmering, or luminous depending on their level range. *New recipe books are available for purchase at the camps of the Hand of Marr and Brethren of Night. Those wishing to buy the books will need to first earn favor with the merchants. *Using these new recipes and new harvested items, Alchemists can create magical extracts that other crafters can use to make new items or enhance existing goods. *Armorers and Tailors can combine the magical extract with certain pieces of pristine armor and make new types of enchanted armor. When the wearer is attacked, chest pieces have a chance to proc a heal-over-time spell and leggings have the chance to proc a damage spell. *Weaponsmiths and Woodworkers can combine the magical extract with certain types of pristine weapons and make new types of enchanted weapons. These weapons have the chance to proc a damage spell in combat. *Woodworkers can combine the magical extract with certain types of pristine shields and make new types of enchanted shields that have a chance to proc a damage spell during combat. They can also use the magical extract to infuse wands with an activated damage spell. *Tailors can use the magical extract to create hex dolls that cast a detrimental effect on an enemy. The dolls also provide a minor stat buff to the user. *Jewelers can combine the magical extract with certain types of pristine rings and make new types of enchanted rings that provide activated buffs to strength, agility, wisdom, intelligence, or stamina. *For weapons, armor, and shields, the quality level of the creation process determines the potency of the magical effect attached to the item. All quality levels of enchanted weapons, armor, and shields retain the stats of the pristine item used to make them. Damage Rating *Weapons now display a Damage Rating that makes it easier to judge the relative base damage of a given weapon. *The higher the Damage Rating, the better a weapon's base melee damage output. *The Damage Rating does not take into account stats, procs, or effects, so there may be circumstances where a weapon with a lower Damage Rating is more desirable. Avoidance and Mitigation *Instead of displaying a single value to express your character's defensive capabilities, your Persona window now separates AC into Avoidance and Mitigation. *Avoidance represents your chance to avoid physical attacks. Mousing over the Avoidance value on your Persona window will show your overall chance to avoid attacks, and will indicate the value of your various avoidance-based skills and your shield if you have one equipped. *Mitigation indicates how well your armor will absorb incoming physical damage. Mousing over the Mitigation value on your Persona window will show your overall absorption percentage against attacks at your level. Examining a piece of armor will show its relative mitigation value based on level, quality, and type of armor. *Shields now display a Shield Factor to represent their relative usefulness. *Both Mitigation and Avoidance percentages are based on defending yourself against an average opponent of your level. You will tend to mitigate and avoid better against weaker opponents and worse against stronger ones. Return to Nektropos *Groups of high-level players can experience one of our most popular zones in a whole new way: Nektropos Castle! *Those who have defeated Maltus Everling will encounter an old elf outside of the Nektropos gates who is seeking their assistance. He knows a dark secret: that this cursed castle summoned forth the cursed souls that were once defeated within. *Be warned, this is a much more challenging place than most level 50 zones. The opponents will be tougher, but the rewards will be great. *Experience a linear storyline progression, defeat scripted encounters, hunt for keys to go deeper into the castle, and find lots of new high-end treasure. *Like the original Castle Nektropos, this version is intended for a single group. But be warned, the Return to Nektropos will test the mettle of even the most seasoned adventurers. Mentoring *The Target and Implied Target windows now only show the character's effective level when Mentoring. *Effective level, actual level, and class name are shown in the Persona and Inspect Player windows. *Mentors should no longer gain combat XP if they have it disabled. *Players should now receive quest rewards correctly when Mentoring. Gameplay *Characters revived underwater will now appear with a full breath bar. *Corpses and chests that were slightly out of reach should now be easier to loot. *Attempting to swap items by dragging and dropping them should now work more consistently. *Mini-dings now occur every gold XP bubble (10% of each level) instead of every other. Skill increases will still happen every other bubble. *The Disarm Trap skill now has a 50% chance of going up anytime you disarm a chest regardless of the level of the encounter that dropped it. *The red border around an aggro NPC's name should no longer change when the encounter is locked. *"Find NPC" is now the default action when interacting with guards, and the guards will now tell you where an NPC is anywhere in the zone. *Corrected an issue that caused low-level characters to display an inflated AC value that decreased as they gained levels. AC should start out lower and increase with level gain. *When an enemy stops chasing you, it should no longer retain you as its implied target. *Guild leaders and officers can promote and demote members if they are in another zone or not currently online. *Guild leaders can now remove other guild leaders from the guild. *Pursuit rules that NPCs follow have been changed: *If you break an encounter and try to flee from an opponent, it will now follow you a set distance regardless of whether it was a stationary encounter or a wanderer. *When the opponent reaches that set distance, it will immediately stop following you and return, at run speed, back to the point where it was aggroed. *As the opponent runs back to its point of aggro, it will be invulnerable to attack and will not add any other player to its hate list. *Jumping should be more consistent regardless of your framerate. *Crusaders, Paladins and Shadowknights can now use Axe and Great Axe weapon types. Zones and Population *The Niscanith encounter should now present a greater level of challenge. *Guard Dirdra and Guard Virik in The Orcish Wastes should no longer attack each other. *The roads in Nektulos Forest should be a bit safer to travel, and solo content should be more easily accessible. *Mooshga now lives within The Commonlands. *Bloodskull masons in The Commonlands will get back to work after being distracted. *The Incubator has become more mobile. *Doors in the Obelisk of Vul should open properly. *Certain camps of the Dervish Cutthroats are now more suitable for solo play. *Player housing can now be purchased in the Seafarer's Roost in East Freeport. *"A Cave Slink" and "A Pustular Scout" in Fallen Gate can now be targeted more easily. *Venekor and Vaz'Gok are now level 54 to be in line with other epic content. *Some contested epic encounters that did not drop master-quality loot every time will now do so. *Non-repeatable and challenging instanced encounters in the Draconic quest should now have treasure commensurate with their challenge. *Ladon has an improved chance to drop rare crafting components. *The levels of overland miners, overland woodcutters, and traitorous farmers in Antonica, as well as infected cows in The Commonlands, have been adjusted to better match the zones they inhabit. *Tremblar the Behemoth's breath weapon will cause less item damage and he will use it less often. The Super Behemoth will also cause less damage, though players are advised to heed the coercer's warning. If Tremblar is defeated, he has a chance to drop certain items in which crafters will be very interested. *Sneaking past the guards in Qeynos in order to relinquish a player house should be much easier to do. *Stench in the Serpent Sewer is now level 21 instead of 25, and is now a rare spawning boss encounter. *The encounters with Dythra and Articae have been modified slightly. *Gil McMartin should now respond to players when hailed. *The Octagorgon encounter in the Cove of Decay should no longer spawn an infinite amount of skeletons. *King Zatan and the other members of his entourage should now be using the correct appearances. *Devout Thule Sattar and Dread Sattar should be much more rare. *A swine fiend in Nektropos Castle should now have a correct appearance. *The range of the Vision of Vox's ice breath ability has been reduced. *Kayva Illbrax should now be a female. *Entering Tallon Hording Halls should no longer crash the player back to the login screen. *Doomsquall will no longer roam near the entrance to the Ruins of Varsoon. *Lady Vox's will no longer despawn in her crypt. Items *Examining an item will now give you an indication of its rarity. Certain items are labeled as Handcrafted, Treasured, Legendary, Fabled, or Mythical. Common items will have no label. *Expendable or utility items (ammunition, potions, horse whistles) should no longer take damage, either through the effects of death or due to an NPC spell. *The regenerative effects of certain very valuable items (including Prismatic weapons, Golden Efreeti Boots, and Robe of the Invoker) should now work whether the character is in or out of combat. *You can no longer interact with an item that is being traded or sold, nor can you sell or trade an item that you are interacting with. *Sharpscar and the Scorched Wood Staff are now attuneable instead of No Trade. *The Fishgut Ring can now be equipped. *There are now versions of faction reward armor that can be worn by any class. These are listed on the merchant lists as Ceremonial and will provide little protection to the wearer. For example, mages can wear a Ceremonial version of the Freeport Militia plate armor. *Examining the Translucent Elixir of Vitality should give you the same information whether or not it is equipped. *Ghoulbane's examine text should reflect that it is extra effective against the undead. *Bladewarder and Tonfa of Bladewarding should now proc a slashing resist buff on the wielder. *The Albino Snakeskin Bag is now No Trade. *Ortallian Blackhook Tunic should now equip in the chest slot instead of the leg slot. *Vanguard Sabatons of Fortification will now reduce slashing/crushing/piercing damage by a smaller amount. *The drop rates of the Muculent Bracers and Totemic Kite Shield have decreased. *Hand to hand weapons now use the crushing skill to determine how well you wield them. The damage type of cestus weapons is piercing, metal claws are slashing, and metal knuckles are crushing. *Soft Fur Shoes, Sturdy Leather Boots, Pickbringers Brigandine Boots, Qeynosian Chain Boots, Qeynosian Pioneer Slippers should now equip in the feet slot instead of the leg slot *All variations of "Dagger of Depression" should no longer despawn after zoning. *Self-heal weapons procs with "Soothing of the Ancients" glyph should now heal approximately once per minute. *Fulginate materials should no longer drop off of raid encounters. *Orc Eye Earring is now attuneable. *Ring of the Nightblood's power regeneration effect should now work correctly. *The proc on the Screaming Mace should now be fixed. *Heritage furniture house items no longer give status reduction for upkeep costs. *The following items now display the correct icon: Snakeweave Banded Shoulder Pads, Klakrok Elytra Pauldrons, Manticore Scale Shoulder Pads, Orc Centurion Chainmail Mantle, Vallon Miner Shoulder Pads, Ettin Platemail Pauldrons, Gnawler Fur Cowl, Feather Woven Shoulderpads, Pickbringer's Brigandine Mantle, Qeynosian Chain Mantle, Snakeweave Banded Shoulder Pads, Ettin Platemail Pauldrons, Gnawler Fur Cowl, Klakrok Elytra Pauldrons, Manticore Scale Shoulder Pads, Orc Centurion Chainmail Mantle, Vallon Miner Shoulder Pads, Viroc's Bloodletter, Sea Turtle Shell. *Roundshield of the Archon's health regeneration effect should now work correctly. *The following armor pieces should be equippable: Bark Coated Chain Mantle, Coral Coated Pauldrons, Dragoon Sentry Spaulders, Netted Kelp Cape, Patchwork Flesh Shoulder Pads, Rustic Brigandine Shoulder Pads, Steppes Bear Shoulder Pads, Feather Woven Shoulderpads, Pickbringer's Brigandine Mantle, Qeynosian Chain Mantle, Snakeweave Banded Shoulder Pads, Ettin Platemail Pauldrons, Gnawler Fur Cowl, Klakrok Elytra Pauldrons, Manticore Scale Shoulder Pads, Orc Centurian Chainmail Mantle, Vallon Miner Shoulder Pads, Flowing Robes Of Dlyle, Gloves Of Vigor, Headband Of Vigor, Fishgut Ring, Nymph Glyphed Cowl, Qeynos Pioneer Shoulder Pads, Sigil-Painted Linen Sleeves, oven Treant Root Shoulderpads. Quests *The fifth stage of the Glowing Black Stone quest should now properly take the Palladium Torque. *Sir Valinayle's intro quests should now correctly display their quota count on updates. *J.P. Feterman in the Commonlands has some new quests to offer: "A Hunter's Tool" and "Grizzlefang's Mane". *Those working on Bendik Jonkers' quest will now be able to enter the Murkwater Nook. Adventurers can enter the zone again after they have completed the quest. *Varski will now allow players to complete his third and fourth quests out of order. *A Tallon lugger in Oricsh Wastes has been changed to a Vallon lugger in order to allow completion of a quest. *The Amazon Thunderbow quest now requires only ten crater fish to complete. *The Bloody Fistwrap quest now requires only one metal stud and one metal clasp to complete. Instead of killing a ghost to complete one of the steps, you will now be tasked with killing orcs. *The Giant Slayer now requires only one club head to complete. It also directs players to find the wire on a giant. *Gnoll Weaponry now requires only one blade to complete. *A Bloodstained Blade now requires you to kill a Dragoon lieutenant to progress the quest. *The Veriche Maul quest now requires you to kill a Deathbone Savage to progress the quest. The target for stage three of the quest has been changed to an Infernal Rock Heap. *The Rage will now direct you to kill ten Gul'Thex Rage. *Strange Mutations will now progress when you kill mutated rats. *Shadows of the Past can now only be progressed by killing undead within Nektulos Forest. *A Heavy Lockbox now requires one set of keys to be found instead of requiring you to kill ten raiders. *Something Sounds Rotten now directs you to inspect the item rather than seek another out. *The following quests can now be properly completed: **Kleron's Ring **A Rat Divided **Can't We All Just Get Along? **Love Will Find the Byway **A Hard Man to Please **A Hunter's Tool **Seer Stone **Hyena Jerky **Soup De Jour **Wisp-er Sweet Nothings **Rhino-rific **O' Mugwump Where Art Thou? **Overlord's Omelet **Packyderm Punch **The Giant Slayer **[[Outland Brigade Reports *Proof is in the Pudding now has more descriptive text in the quest journal. *Far From Home now has the appropriate reward and dialog. *Mooshga's Good Eats and The Bloody Fist Wrap are now listed in the quest journal under the Commonlands. *Oversized Troubles can now be advanced by killing giants. *Forgotten Enemies will now require you to kill Gul'Thex clerics instead of any skeleton in Nektulos Forest. *A Bloodstained Blade now requires you to kill an arachneidae spiderling instead of an arachneidae widow. *Veriche Maul now requires you to kill deathbone knights. It will also advance correctly when killing rock heaps. *Trouble About should now be easier to complete. *Grizzlefang's Mane is now a level 20 quest. When Grizzlefang appears, he will now lock to the player who is on the quest. *A Hunter's Tool is now a level 15 quest. *Encounters related to the access quest for the Chamber of Immortality should spawn more frequently. *Completing the boat portion of the Feerrott access quest now completes all the "Save the ship" versions of the quest to account for players that may be still carrying the old versions of "Protect the LMS Intruder/QSS Bootstrutter." *The Invasion of the Vale quest will now be flagged as completed when the character enters the zone. *Ellowys Laceleaf and Chel Morgan's quests now reward bags which are more in line with the challenge of the quest and to avoid impacting the crafted bag market. Bags that were previously awarded have not been reduced in size. *The title of "Xaliea's Request" should now appear correctly. *The level-based restriction has been removed from Holly Rowan and Sarma Singebellows. *Logan Belchbottom will once again talk to anyone who found his Lost Friend in Fallen Gate. *Players can now repeat "A Key to the Past" quest in order to receive a reward. *The following items will now properly gives players a quest: a decayed scroll, a glowing orb, and a rust covered key. *Karnath the Forgotten should now work properly. *Players should now receive an extra reward after completing stage two of the Potion Making quest. *The Broken Halfling Skull quest will now provide an additional coin reward. *The chest that begins the encounter with Master T'Lys will now despawn when the encounter is completed. *NPCs that are a part of the Journal of Elkare quest should now appear an appropriate respawn rate. *The completion text in Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #TS023 has been modified slightly. *The journal and helper information involved in "Thundering Bear Claws" has been corrected. *Items related to the following quests will be removed from inventory once the quest has been completed: Hail to the Derris Heroes, Hail to the Sullon Heroes, Hail to the Tallon Heroes, Hail to the Vallon Heroes. *"Potion of Earthwalking" should now be purchasable. *The completion text in "The Return of the Light" quest has been corrected. Additionally, voiceover has been reattached to Cannix Silverstone. *Various Heritage quest ambushes have been set to despawn after 10 minutes. Spells and Combat Arts *Ward spells will now work properly against the damage of DoT effects. *You can now recast/refresh a spell that uses concentration without needing to cancel it first. Bards are so happy, they just might write a song about it. *Maintained hostile group spells (like the Coercer spell Dreadful Awe) should no longer drop from all target encounter members whenever one member of that encounter takes damage. *Toggleable maintained spells will now begin their reuse timer when cancelled. They should block any other spells that are upgrades/downgrades of the same line while active, and should begin the reuse timers on those upgrades/downgrades when the blocking spell is cancelled. *Casting single-target spells on an implied target (e.g. casting a heal on the enemy attacking you so that you get the heal) and auto-target spells (such as pet-only or caster-only) should now display where the spells are actually landing. *Resurrection spells can now be cast on fallen members of your raid party. *Hostile spells that have a chance to break (such as root) should no longer break when someone in the group casts a beneficial spell. *The pet window will no longer open when summoning pets that can't be controlled. Pets that do not accept commands will not verbally acknowledge them. *Non-maintained pets can now zone with you. *Stamina debuffs should now properly decrease the target's stamina. *Examining spells and combat arts that increase in power without an upper limit will show (Unlimited) as their mastery skill level. *The range of damage shown when examining most spells or combat arts that initiate a melee attack will no longer change based on the weapon equipped. There are are few spells/arts (such as the Berserker's Fury art) that vary based on weapon type, but the overwhelming majority of spells and arts are not affected by weapons. *Examining spell and combat art scrolls will now show the actual stats of the spell, not just the description. *Examining a spell or combat art will now tell you the skill name and skill level required to both cast and master the ability. *Examining a spell's description will now indicate if its effects are suspended during combat. *Crusaders should no longer get an error message when sitting after they dismount their holy or unholy steeds. *Assassin changes: **Spitting Viper (Adept I) now has the correct name (Spitting Viper vs. Killer Instinct). **Assassin's Shot and Head Shot no longer share a reuse group with Hager's Befuddling Strike. *Brawler Changes: **Thundering Fists will now stun your enemy and display a message in the chat window. *Bruiser Changes: **Shrug Off now mitigates a more appropriate amount of damage. *Defiler changes: **Baleful Countenance will now display a chat message when the fear proc goes off. *Fury changes: **Toxic Quills' description now indicates that it decreases the attack speed of the target. **Savage Mask's description now indicates that it increases the caster's power pool. **Feral Salve should now increase damage potential and agility, not just slashing damage. *Seizing Brambles: the snare portion of the spell is now also AoE. **The description of Feral Pulse should now better match the illusion it gives and properly describe its benefits. *Mystic changes: **Fading Spirit's proc should now go off 100% of the time. **Runic Shield's description is now more accurate. **Path of the Grey's description now indicates that it regenerates the health and power of your ally. *Paladin changes: **Ancient Wrath now inflicts a small slashing DoT effect. **Holy Sunder now inflicts a small slashing DoT effect instead of heat. **Judgment Strike now inflicts a small slashing DoT effect. **Condemnation's slashing and crushing resistance modifiers now match. **Summon Squire no longer shares a reuse timer with other spells. *Ranger changes: **Longshank: If you turn auto-attack off before the attack lands, you will go into stealth mode. Your target will also be ensnared when this attack lands. **Lunging Thrust will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Raven Embers now has the appropriate duration. **Natural Selection's icon background is now green to indicate that it is an AoE spell. *Shadowknight changes: **Sorrow will now unleash an AoE disease attack in addition to the DoT. It has a five-meter radius and can hit up to five targets. **The Grim Harbinger spell should now be working correctly. *Swashbuckler changes: **Flight of Fancy now gives a greater amount of hate reduction. *Templar changes: **Greater Intercession now adds AC appropriately and will no longer erroneously display the "No Eligible Target" message. **Combative Faith's description now indicates that it also has a DoT effect. *Warlock changes: **Aspect of Vul will now display the name of the caster in the chat window rather than the recipient. **Paralyzing Fear and its related spells now have a chance to break when additional hostile actions are taken against the target. *Wizard changes: **Surge of Flames no longer displays an interrupt message each time it is cast. **Benumb and Enfeeblement will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Distorted Visions' description should now indicate that it slightly snares the target of the invisibility. Tradeskills *When harvesting from stones at all levels, rare clusters and gemstones will now be found about twice as often. *There are now additional types of harvesting tasks available for alchemy and culinary components. *There are now harvesting tasks available for higher-level players that call for items from level 30+ zones. *Wholesaler society tasks will now be issued based on the character's highest harvesting skill rather than their adventurer or tradeskill level. *New recipe books that make use of Fabled components will now drop from certain epic encounters. The items crafted from these recipes will be highly coveted. *Tier 2 recipes have been added for daggers, great spears, war hammers, cudgels, and kite shields. These recipes can be found in Craftsman Essentials Volume 14, Outfitters Essentials Volume 14, Advanced Outfitter One Handed Weapons Volume 12, Advanced Craftsman Volume 14, and Advanced Outfitter Dual Weapons Volume 14. *Changed the name of cinnamon, honey, and cardamom to raw cinnamon, raw honey, and raw cardamom. *Changed the Ebon Vanguard Spaulders recipe to require 3 paddings and 1 pattern rather than 1 padding and 3 patterns. *Corrected the recipe for Carbonite Vanguard Spaulders to require a Carbonite Sheet and a Carbonite Stud instead of a Canvas Padding and a Generic Canvas Pattern. *Totems now show their minimum and maximum skill requirements in Magic Affinity. *Culinary reaction arts should now scale properly so that they grey out at the same rate that other reaction arts do. *Reduced the level and difficulty of Teak Round Shield to match the book it is found in. It is now level 42 with 210 difficulty rather than level 47 with 240 difficulty. *Rune of Killer Instinct was renamed Rune of Spitting Viper, and should be reflected correctly in the recipe book. *Fixed several situations when crafting that could result in a blank tradeskill window after the message "The components you selected are invalid. Trade skill process halted." is displayed. *Apothecary events should now display the correct icon so that congeal and liquefy events will now work properly. *Tradeskill-created turned lumbers are now stackable. *Changed Timbercraft-created paper from requiring an "Engraved Desk" to "Sawhorse" to better match the direction of Timbercraft. *The names of harvested item now reflect their rarity. Lowercase names are common, uppercase names are rare. *Added the recipe for Ruby Ring to Advanced Jeweler Volume 44. *Added the recipe for Agate Orb, Carbonite Idol, Carbonite Censer, Carbonite Tablet, and Gold Symbol to Jeweler Essentials Volume 22. *Added the recipe for Opaline Orb, Feyiron Idol, Feyiron Censer, Feyiron Tablet, and Velium Symbol to Jeweler Essentials Volume 32. *Added the recipe for Bloodstone Orb, Fulginate Idol, Fulginate Censer, Fulginate Tablet, and Diamondine Symbol to Jeweler Essentials Volume 42. *Added the recipe for Palladium Symbol, Palladium Tablet, Steel Idol, Jasper Orb, and Steel Censer to Advanced Jeweler Volume 22. *Added the recipe for Feysteel Censer, Opal Orb, Feysteel Idol, Feysteel Tablet, and Ruthenium Symbol to Advanced Jeweler Volume 32. *Added the recipe for Rhodium Symbol, Ebon Idol, Ebon Censer, Ebon Tablet, and Ruby Orb to Advanced Jeweler Volume 42. *Geomancy Shape now has -40 progress instead of -48 *Orb recipes should now properly use metal sheets. *The quality of planed lumber used in a recipe will now affect the quality of the final product. *The following reaction arts were adjusted to be more consistent: *Weaponsmith **Toughen: changed from +9 progress -3 success, to +18 progress -6 success **Solidify: changed from +9 progress -6 success, to +20 progress -6 success **Vitrify: changed from +5 durability -15 progress to +5 durability -10 progress **Drawing Metal: changed from +10 durability -30 progress to +10 durability -20 progress **Anneal: changed from +28 progress -6 success to +18 progress -6 success **Indurate: changed from +10 durability -12 power to +10 durability -10 power **Braze: changed from +15 durability -14 power to +20 durability -20 power *Provisioner **Awareness: changed from +8 progress -6 power to +9 progress -5 power **Realization: changed from +10 durability -12 power to +10 durability -10 power **Foresight: changed from +18 progress -14 power to +18 progress -10 power **Apprehension: changed from +15 durability -14 power to +15 durability -15 power **Constant Heat: changed from +24 progress -9 durability to +27 progress -9 durability **Slow Simmer: changed from +5 durability -12 progress to +5 durability -10 progress **Rapid Boil: changed from +16 progress -6 durability to +18 progress -6 durability **Reduce Heat: changed from +10 durability -24 progress to +10 durability -20 progress **Seasoning: changed from +16 progress -6 success to +18 progress -6 success **Spice Up: changed from +10 durability -6 success to +10 durability -3 success **Pinch of Salt: changed from +16 progress -6 success to +27 progress -9 success **Dash of Pepper: changed from +15 durability -8 success to +20 durability -6 success *Armorer **Steady Heat: changed from +15 durability -9 success to +10 durability -3 success **Stoke Coals: changed from +15 durability -9 success to +20 durability -6 success **Angle Joint changed power cost to 5. **Bridle Joint: changed from +10 durability -12 power to +10 durability -10 power **Corner Joint: changed from +15 durability -14 power to +20 durability -20 power **Hammering: changed from +5 durability -15 progress to +5 durability -10 progress **Smithy: changed from +10 durability -25 progress to +10 durability -20 progress *Jeweler **Mind over Matter: changed from +7 progress -3 durability to +9 progress -3 durability **Precognition: changed from +14 progress -6 durability to +18 progress -6 durability **Psychokenesis: changed from +15 durability -25 progress to +15 durability -30 progress **Round Brilliant Cut: changed from +6 progress -6 power to +9 progress -5 power **Square Cut: changed from +10 durability -12 power to +10 durability -10 power **Oval Cut: changed from changed power cost to 10. **Radiant Cut: changed from +15 durability -14 power to +15 durability -15 power **Focus of Spirit: changed from +14 progress -3 success to +9 progress -3 success **Center of Spirit: changed from +15 progress -4.5 success to +10 progress - 3 success **Fixation of Spirit: changed from +14 progress -3 success to +18 progress -6 success **Convergence of Spirit: changed from +5 durability -1.5 success to +20 durability -6 success *Tailor **Knots: changed from changed power cost to 5. **Binding: changed from +10 durability -12 power to +10 durability -10 power **Cord: changed from changed power cost to 10. **Tether: changed from changed power cost to 10. **Dexterous: changed from +10 durability -6 success to +10 durability -3 success **Ambidexterity: changed from +15 durability -9 success to +20 durability -6 success **Stitching: changed from +14 progress -3 success to +9 progress -3 success **Embroider: changed from +10 durability -25 progress to +10 durability -20 progress **Braid: changed from +10 durability -25 progress to +15 durability -30 progress *Woodworker **Measure: changed from +16 progress -6 success to +18 progress -6 success **Weigh: changed from +10 durability -6 success to +10 durability -3 success **Estimate: changed from +16 progress -6 success to +27 progress -9 success **Appraise: changed from +10 durability -6 success to +20 durability -6 success **Handwork: changed from +8 progress -6 power to +9 progress -5 power **Crafting: changed from +10 durability -12 power to +10 durability -10 power **Whittling: changed from changed power cost to 10. **Detail: changed from +15 durability -14 power to +15 durability -15 power **Cutting: changed from +8 progress -3 durability to +9 progress -3 durability **Chipping: changed from +10 durability -24 progress to +10 durability -20 progress **Chiseling: changed from +8 progress -3 durability to +18 progress -6 durability **Carving: changed from +10 durability -24 progress to +15 durability -30 progress *Alchemist **Experiment: changed from +6 progress -6 power to +9 progress -5 power **Assay: changed from +18 progress -13 power to +18 progress -10 power **Speculation: changed from +15 durability -13 power to +15 durability -15 power **Reaction: changed from +14 progress -3 success to +9 progress -3 success **Synthesis: changed from +10 Durability -6 success to +10 durability -3 success **Results: changed from +21 progress -4.5 success to +27 progress -9 success **Cessation: changed from +5 durability -1.5 success to +20 durability -6 success **Theory: changed from +14 progress -6 durability to +18 progress -6 durability **Assumption: changed from +14 progress -9 durability to +27 progress -9 durability *Scholar **Lettering: changed from +6 progress -6 power to +9 progress -5 power **Scribing: changed from +18 progress -13 power to +18 progress -10 power **Penmanship: changed from +15 durability -16 power to +15 durability -15 power **Notation: changed from +14 progress -3 success to +9 progress -3 success **Record: changed from +7 progress -1.5 success to +18 progress -6 success **Scripting: changed from +10 durability -3 success to +20 durability -6 success **Spellbinding: changed from +21 progress -9 durability to +18 progress -6 durability **Incantation: changed from +21 progress -9 durability to +27 progress -6 durability *Apothecary **Stir: changed from +6 progress -6 power to +9 progress -5 power **Agitate: changed from +10 durability -12 power to +10 durability -10 power **Blend: changed from +18 progress -18 power to +18 progress -10 power **Mix: changed from +15 durability -21 power to +15 durability -15 power *Weaving **Cure: changed power cost to 5. **Preserve: changed power cost to 10. **Strengthen: changed power cost to 10. **Reinforce: changed power cost to 15. *Geomancy **Imbue: changed power cost to 5. **Infuse: changed power cost to 10. **Permeate: changed power cost to 10. **Ingrain: changed power cost to 15 *Timbercraft **Carve: changed from +6 progress -6 success to +9 progress -3 success **Whittle: changed from +10 durability -6 success to +10 durability -3 success **Chisel: changed from +16 progress -6 success to +18 progress to -6 success **Shape: changed from +10 durability -6 success to +20 durability -6 success **Stain: changed from +8 progress -3 durability to +9 progress -3 durability **Laminate: changed from +10 durability -24 progress to +10 durability -20 progress **Enamel: changed from +8 progress -3 durability to +18 progress -6 durability **Glaze: changed from +10 durability -24 progress to +15 durability -30 progress **Sand: changed from +6 progress -6 power to +9 progress -5 power **Furbish: changed from +10 durability -12 power to +10 durability -10 power **Scour: changed from +18 progress -18 power to +18 progress -10 power **Burnish: changed power cost to 15. Commands, Controls, and User Interface *The number of slots in the Maintained window has been increased to 30. *When you are asked whether you wish to accept a quest, the quest's level is now displayed. *In the Quest Journal, the quest's level is now displayed before its name. Within a given category (i.e. Collection, The Commonlands) quests are now sorted by level. *The Inventory window now has an area that lets you drop items to be moved into your inventory. *Added the /house_kick command which allows the owner of a house to remove an unwelcome guest. Just typing "/house_kick" will remove the targeted player, while "/house_kick NAME" boots a specific character. Only house owners can use this command. The kicked player will appear outside the home as though they had left normally. *Using the /togglebags command or a hotkey to open all your inventory bags will no longer open containers inside other containers. *A raid window toggle has been added to the default keymap options. *Maintained spells now show Concentration used if applicable. *Skill increase messages now show your character's current and max skill levels. The skill gain message stays on screen one second longer. *If your target is immune to an attack due to weapon level or quality, a message to that effect will be displayed in the chat window. *The option setting for "allow windows offscreen" will now save properly. *"Druid Ring" is now spelled correctly on the Orcish Wastes map. *The list of respawn locations should now be sized correctly within the window border. *The right-click option to buy items from the Market window has been removed. *The Guild window will now sort on the last online column and will remember the online only state. *The map for Lavastorm should now work properly. *The zone selection window is now better able to accommodate longer zone names. Art *Fixed the teeth on those nasty kholrats. *Corrected some weighting issues with vanguard armor on human males. *In-combat "ouch" animations should be triggered more consistently when you (or your opponent) are hit. *Characters should no longer stand on top of their mounts when crouched. *Visual effects for AoE spells have been adjusted to allow better framerate. *Fire effects on flaming creatures should look better from a distance. *The catoplebas' name should now be directly above its head. *Venekor's name should be higher over his head. *Added missing cast and result visuals to many persistent spells. *Optimized a result visual used in many Mage spells. *Added missing result visual effects on the following Guardian spells: Do or Die, Return to Battle, Braksan's Desperate Rally. UI Files Updated *images\widgets03.dds *images\icons\icon_is61.dds *eq2ui_fonts.xml *eq2ui_gamedata.xml *eq2ui_ImageStyles.xml *eq2ui_journals_active.xml *eq2ui_journals_quest.xml *eq2ui_loginscene.xml *eq2ui_mainhud_mail.xml *eq2ui_mainhud_openedmail.xml *eq2ui_popup.xml *eq2ui_popup_setprice.xml *eq2ui_popup_setpricestatus.xml Invasion of the Vale The sun slowly disappeared and shadows grew long while the lilt of voices from the Windstalker tavern could be heard on an occasional breeze. The aged tracker had heard of strange comings and goings near the vale, and had come to find answers. He scratched his chin and hunkered down into the copse of trees as he had done so many times before. A large shadow moved near the mouth of the valley, and old instincts immediately took over, honed by years of chasing prey through the forests around Antonica. He watched as the shadowy figure darted from where it was hidden and began trotting warily along the road. The hunter dropped to a crouch and loosened his long hunting knife in its sheath. This would be over quickly…. Before he could give chase, a low rumble came echoing down the mountains, then grew quiet. "Strange, doesn't look like rain." thought the old man as he looked up at the stars blinking in the clear night sky above. He shrugged and turned his attention back to his quarry when a bright flash of light bounced along the rocky cliffs. "Not good,.." he thought, quickly deciding to let the messenger go this time. "Heh, wolves will get 'em." he decided. Steeling his jaw, he turned back to the pass, notching an arrow as he padded toward the shadows of the mountains. *Invasion of the Vale is a new instanced adventure area designed for soloers and small groups in the level 15 to 20 range. *The Black Magi from the Freeport Sprawl have allied themselves with the brutish Giantslayers to make a push for recognition among the bigger Freeport factions. They think one possible way to do this is to reactivate the magic of the old druid portals. Unfortunately, they appear to have bitten off more than they can chew and it seems in everyone's best interest, both Freeport and Qeynos, to stamp out this Black Magi uprising. *Seek out the Shattered Vale entrance in Antonica and learn more from the messengers in the mountains. Beware the wild animals in the area! Heritage Rewards *All Heritage quest rewards (except the Bag of Sewn Evil Eye) can now be turned into furnishings for your house or inn room. When inside your home, right-click your Heritage item and use it to decorate your home. To turn it back into a usable item, just right-click on it again and select the option to pick it up. *Characters who completed Heritage quests but sold the rewards to an NPC merchant will be given the option of buying them back (at a loss) in an upcoming update.